


Late Night Drive

by starrysuhh



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysuhh/pseuds/starrysuhh
Summary: late night drives with your boyfriend chanyeol
Relationships: Park Chanyeol & Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Late Night Drive

a cute text and quick flicker of light coming through your window  
that’s always how you know that your boy is outside waiting for you.  
its 9pm, a friday night, like always he’s right on time. your phone lights up

from: chanyeol  
i’m outside, let’s go chase the city lights baby. 

you smile at his text and make sure your steps are extra light coming down  
the stairs. as soon as you’re outside you sprint towards his car feeling  
the warm summer breeze engulf you. 

you slide into the passenger seat and you’re met with soft lips pressed up  
against yours. you see him almost every day but, it never feels like enough time and frankly, you always end up missing him as soon as he’s gone. 

which is why late night drives through the city have become your favorite  
way to spend time together, and that goes for both of you. it feels like the first  
day of summer, the first night those lights flashed through your window  
happened ages ago. every night you do this feels better than the last and you wish  
you could capture the moments and keep them forever. 

chanyeol pulls away from your lips and asks “you ready to go?” you give him a quick  
nod and lean your head back to rest it up against your seat. you see yeol’s hand grab  
his phone and after quickly pressing play he goes to intertwine his free hand in yours.  
while he puts the car in drive you hear the soft music start playing

Track 1: Motion

the deeper into the heart of the city you get the more at home you feel. being right in the  
middle of summer you have all the windows down and feel the warm air wrap around you.  
you turn your head to look at chanyeol and hear his deep, but sweet, voice singing along

“i’m in love with the moment, see me floatin, see me glowin”

you move forward so your lips are hovering right over his cheek and after pressing a  
quick kiss you join him in softly singing the rest of the song. 

as the two of you drive under the lights of the angels you know  
there’s nowhere else you’d rather be than with the boy you love,  
listening to Your playlist, and wrapped in the summer night. you  
stick your hand out the window and close your eyes while the next  
song comes on. the song that explains everything you feel then and there

Track 2: Better

you continue the night riding on a high and listening to chanyeol sing to you

“this is what you love, gotta admit, nothing feels better than this”


End file.
